


Cozy

by ClaySquids



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Oneshot, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), brief hint at korekiyo’s older sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaySquids/pseuds/ClaySquids
Summary: *skateboards in, covered in dirt from clawing my way out of my grave* how do you do, fellow AO3 users? here’s a short, domestic Soudaguji oneshot for u because i want validation and my old works are getting embarrassing ✌️😎🤏
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> *skateboards in, covered in dirt from clawing my way out of my grave* how do you do, fellow AO3 users? here’s a short, domestic Soudaguji oneshot for u because i want validation and my old works are getting embarrassing ✌️😎🤏

“May we move a bit closer together, dearest? it’s quite cold, and you seem very warm,” Korekiyo whispered gently, his breath barely whisking the tip of Kazuichi’s ear. 

“Hah? of course we can! you don’t have to ask, ya know,” Kazuichi grinned.

“My apologies. i don’t want to make any advances that you wouldn’t desire, just as you would for me-“

Before Korekiyo could complete his thought, Kazuichi was already shifting under the blanket.

“c’mere!”

“oh!”

Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Korekiyo and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into the other boy’s neck.

Kazuichi noticed that Korekiyo always seemed to smell faintly of rain.. maybe it was body spray? shampoo? doesn’t matter. 

Kazuichi, on the other hand, was marked by a distinctly gasoline-like scent. it wasn’t too strong, not enough to repulse some individuals as if he was just working under a machine. it was this lingering scent of gasoline and machinery that always seemed to calm Korekiyo immensely, when certain memories forced their way back to him. 

_She_ wouldn’t have ever smelled of machinery, only hospital equipment. this smell was unique to a person who would never hurt him. 

“Hmm.. it seems i was correct. you are nice and warm,” Korekiyo sighed, making Kazuichi chuckle.

“goodnight, darling.”

“g’night, Kiyo.”


End file.
